Our Lives, They're Not Fiction
by thedrummerthatwrites
Summary: Chloe finds out that Beca writes fan fiction.


"You _do_ write fanfiction!"

Beca yelped in surprise at the sudden outburst behind her. Turning around, she flipped shut her laptop and glared at Chloe, who was perched on the sill near her bed, but her tone was light. "Jesus, woman. Don't you knock?"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "You don't say that when I come in here every night," she smirks. Walking over, she peers over Beca's shoulder, who was now starting to type again in the laptop. "Teen Wolf?"

Beca shrugs. "Allison and Lydia make an awesome couple, so sue me."

Chloe wiggles her eyebrows in the exaggerated way that makes Beca grin. "Like the two of us do, too?"

Beca reached over her shoulder and kissed her. "Nah, we're far better," She smiled against her lips.

Beca wasn't sure when she started to fall in love with Chloe Beale, but she thinks that it probably wasn't long after she barged into her shower during first year. Unsure of her sexuality at the time, she first began a relationship with Jesse, who was crushing on her during that time too; If she was to be honest, it was a great two years with him, but over time they decided to stick to being friends when things started feeling awkward and forced between them.

It was only after months of not-so-casual flirting with Chloe and the Worlds that Beca admitted her feelings for the redhead, something she deems as one of the few things she was glad she did.

Breaking away from the kiss, Chloe clicked on the document Beca was working on. It was nothing long, probably about two or three pages, but it wasn't something people thought would be written by the notorious Beca Mitchell. "It's so full of fluff!"

Beca flushed. "Yeah, well, all those complicated fics give me a headache, y'know? And while I love reading serious ones once in a while, there aren't enough light stories for the fandom, so I decided to write one."

"Aww, how thoughtful," Beca shuddered playfully at the crushing hug she got from Chloe. "But you're gonna have to help me, General Marshmallow. Legacy thinks Amy swapped the drinks in the kitchen for later afternoon's party with her special Surprise Punch, and it's driving her crazy."

Beca cringed. Sure, she could understand why Emily might want to panic, because Amy's Surprise Punch was something you would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of, but, "General marshmallow? Really?"

"Have you seen you at nine in the morning? Or, like, after sex?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly. You'd understand if you did, but now, you have to help me."

Beca sighed. "Alright, fine. Tell Emily to calm her tits. I'll be down as soon as I finish posting this. Think you get the situation under control?"

Chloe kissed her. "Say no more, my little elf."

"And stop with the names, too?"

Chloe winked at her from the door. "Aye, aye, Captain,"

Beca pretended to be frustrated, but it was hard to stay at mad at someone so cute like Chloe for long. Yep, she had it bad for her, didn't she?

Turning her attention back to her laptop, Beca closed the Teen Wolf document Chloe was looking at seconds ago and clicked open another one. It was a much longer and, in Beca's opinion, a more realistic fic. She opened her browser and went to the fanfiction site and into her profile before returning to finishing her story.

 _I_ _ **t**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Not You, It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Me**_

 _ **by ruffly_there**_

 _ **Pairing: Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Beca**_ _ **'**_ _ **s POV:**_

 _The first time I meet Chloe is in the Activities Fair of Barden University._

 _During that time I was just another ordinary freshman, with the intent of going through one year of uni before going to L.A. to pursue my dreams of being a DJ. But looking back, I_ _'_ _m glad me and Chloe acquainted with each other the way we did, because there_ _'_ _s no other way I would have my life as it is now._

 _It started like this_ _…_

 **/ / /**

 **A/N: Beca** **'** **s opinions on Allydia also mirrors the opinions of the author on that pairing.**


End file.
